breyermodelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Mount (model)
Yellow Mount (model) The Yellow Mount model (also "Yellow Mount, Famous Paint") was released in 1970 through 1987 in the Adios mold sculpted by Chris Hess in 1969. The model is Traditional scale. The model features a standing horse painted dark chestnut pinto. The model has one hind white sock and a mostly white face and muzzle. The Yellow Mount model also comes as a Presentation Collection (released 1972 through 1973) Breyer with a hardwood base. The model number is 51. There are two slightly different variations of Yellow Mount's markings on the model. The older models (1970 through 1974) have a white marking at the top of the right foreleg that moves onto the chest area. The older model also has a light pink hoof and a darker brown coloring. The newer models (1975 through 1987) have a lighter color that is closer to mahogany and they are missing the extra white foreleg marking. The newer models also have all dark grey or dark red hooves. There was also a chalky version of Yellow Mount that was released in 1975 through 1976. Even though Breyer apparently tried twice to get Yellow Mount's true color correct, they still failed. The real Yellow Mount horse was a Red Dun Overo, not a Chestnut as Breyer has produced. Yellow Mount was incorrectly rumored to be the first Overo Breyer ever produced, but #113 Black Pinto Prancing Western Horse was introduced almost eight years before Yellow Mount making the Western Horse the first Overo, not Yellow Mount. However Breyer didn't even use the terms "Overo" or "Tobiano" to describe the paint jobs until the 1970's. Even around that time, Breyer used the terms incorrectly and inconsistently. A famous model show horse named "The Legendary Wolf" ("Wolf" for short) is a chalky Yellow Mount model owned by TriStar Ranch. Wolf has won Overall Original Finish Champion at Model Horse Jamboree in 2001. His prize was a one of a kind test run Dun Mosaic model. Wolf has also placed in many other model horse shows and probably is the most well-known Yellow Mount model. When pricing a Yellow Mount model you need to take a few things into account. If your model is a chalky Yellow Mount, he could be around $10-$20 more than a normal Yellow Mount. There is little to no difference in price depending on what color variation because the preference depends on the collector. Yellow Mount models are also very old and damaged models bring in very little money. Yellow Mount (real horse) Yellow Mount was the first APHA Champion in history and greatly influnced the Paint breed. Yellow Mount's dam was Lady Yellow Jacket, the APHA'S Lifetime Leading Dam of World Champions. Yellow Mount and four of his progeny are five of the thirty-nine APHA Supreme Champions. Overview *'Model Name:' Yellow Mount *'Model Number:' 51 *'Mold:' Adios *'Model Scale:' Traditional *Released 1970 through 1987 *'Color:' variations of chestnut pinto *'Estimated Price:' $30 to $40 (if chalky, $40 to $55) depending on condition Category:Traditional Category:Equine Models Category:Chalky Category:Adios (mold)